Blue's Clues: Super Why!/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Clues: Super Why!. *(Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Steve: Hi, There! *Joe: Hi! *Steve: It's Me, Steve! *Joe: And Me, Joe! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Mr. Salt: Hello, Hello!, I'm Mr. Salt!, With Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon! *Tickety: Hi!, We're Blue's Friends! *Dora: Hola!, We're The Nick Jr. Characters! *Steve: And Guess What Today Is! *Joe: Right!, Today, We're Going on A Series!, So, The Series We're Gonna Be on is PBS Kids'... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Super Why! *Mailbox: This is Our First Time Being on A PBS Kids Hit Show! *Steve: You Wanna Come With Us? *Joe: Oh!, Great! *Little Bill: Hey, Blue!, Can You Get The Super Why! Book? *Blue: (Barks Yes!, I'll Be Right Back!) *(When Blue Got The Book) *Blue: (Barks I Got It!) *Joe: You Found The Book!, Okay!, On A Count to 3, We'll Skidoo Into The Book! *Steve: Ready? *Benny, Isa, and Tico: Yeah! *Joe: Here We Go!, 1, 2, 3! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo... *Joe: (Singing) We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into Super Why!) *Brobee: Wow! *Nick Jr. Face: We're Inside PBS Kids' Super Why! *Whyatt: (Reading) One Day, Jack Planted Magic Beans! *Steve: Hey!, What Was That? *Boots: We Don't Know! *Joe: We're Not Sure!, Let's Go See! *Whyatt: (Reading) The Magic Beans Grew Into A Big Beanstalk! *Steve: Oh, Look!, It's Whyatt Beanstalk! *Joe: Yeah!, He's Reading A Jack and the Beanstalk Book! *Little Bill: Yeah!, Let's Go Ask! *Steve: Hi, Whyatt!, My Name is Steve!, and These are Our Friends, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Whyatt: Oh!, Hi, Guys! *Joe: And This is Our Friend! *Whyatt: Oh!, Hi!, I'm Whyatt!, What's Your Name?, Do You Like Books?, I Love Books! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Super Why! TV Spoof Category:Super Why! Movie Spoof Category:Super Why! Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:2019